Big Time Tests
by For The Love Of Kogan
Summary: Logan gets jealous of Kendall and James' friendship.


Okay so this story came to me while I was watching Big Time Tests. It has the same plot as the Episode, but It's obviously not the exact same. Enjoy ?

I don't own BTR

Kogan (Yaoi) story

"Kendall?" James whined. He was siting at the table pouting at the fact that his big crush, Lucy Stone, Left for her European tour.

"Kendall, I don't understand why Lucy didn't want to go out with me, and now she's gone. Am I like a bad boyfriend or something?" James asked looking up at the Blonde haired boy who was standing in front of him.

"We'll were not dating, but you're a great guy James, and anyone would love to go out with you." Kendall felt bad for his friend, but he was also slightly annoyed at the fact that James is being down on himself.

"Well thanks...But just to make sure, I'm going to take the 'Is he a bad boyfriend test' so shh." Kendall rolled his eyes and sighed, "Fine why don't you pretend to be a girl and take it for me?"

"What?! no, I'm with Logan! not you." Kendall slightly yelled at his taller friend.

"Pleeeeease Kendall." Kendall sighed and sat in front of James.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." The two friends finished the quiz and James was going off about what a bad boyfriend he was, and how big of a mistake they where, He suddenly stormed out of the apartment to go who knows where. Kendall sighed when the door slammed shut and stood up to go get some water.

"What just happened?" Mrs. Knight asked. Kendall faced his mom and took a deep breath.

"I think we just broke up." Mrs. Knight looked at her son confused.

"What? I thought you and Logan were together, since when did you and James start going out?"

"Apparently since kindergarten." Kendall thought back to what James said, about him and Kendall being a mistake since Kindergarten.

"But I think he's just overacting about Lucy leaving, He has to move on!" Kendall yelled frustrated.

"Sweetie just go talk to him and remind him your JUST friends and nothing more."

"Your right. I'll go talk to him." Kendall kissed his mom's cheek then headed out the door to find his friend. What James and Kendall didn't know was that Logan heard their whole fight and suddenly felt worthless.

'Why wasn't I good enough for him' Logan thought. He was sitting on his and Kendall's bed, Tears were slowly flowing out of his puffy red eyes thinking of the conversation he over heard while he was in The bathroom. 'Okay...I have to talk to him' Logan thought. He got off the bed and headed out of the apartment.

Kendall and James had just made up and became friends again. When Kendall turned around to head back to the lobby Logan slapped him a crossed the face.

"Kendall! I can't believe you would ever do that to me! After everything we've been through! We're over Kendall knight!" Logan yelled and stormed off. Everyone that was around the pool had stopped what they were doing to watch the two boys.

"Wait Logan?! I don't understand.. What did I do?!" Kendall yelled after his Ex boyfriend as he made his way past the pool and back up to the apartment.

"Logan stop!" Kendall and Logan got into the elevator and The green-eyed boy pushed the button to stop it.

"Tell me what I did." Kendall Said in a softer tone then before.

"You know what you did Kendall knight!" Logan had tears streaming down his face.

"You and James dated behind my back! How could you do that to me?! I loved you, and you said you loved me!" Logan broke down and fell onto the ground in tears

"Logie." Kendall bent down so he was eye level to his ex. "Me and James weren't dating, he took this test to see if he was a bad boyfriend and he needed me help, but we weren't dating. I love you, I would never hurt you like that." Kendall felt sad for Logan, he hated seeing his ex lover cry, it shattered his heart into a million pieces.

"Then why did you tell your mom you broke up?" Logan sniffed.

"Because James was acting like we were together, but I promise you we weren't, were just friends. You can even ask him." Kendall reassured him.

"No Kendall, I don't need to ask him. I trust you. I should've talked to you before I freaked out. I'm really sorry, am I still your boyfriend?." Logan asked wiping his tears away.

"Logan it's not your fault, of course your still my boyfriend. I love you baby." Kendall kissed Logan with so much love and passion, Logan thought he was gonna explode.

"I'm gonna show you who you belong to." Logan smirked, pulled Kendall up by the collar of his shirt and pushed him against the wall of the elevator.

"Mmm Kendall you're so hot." Logan bit and sucked on Kendall's neck leaving small purple bruises that were 's hands found their way to the bottom of Kendall's shirt. He pulled away from Kendall's neck and pulled the blondes shirt off along with his own.

"Logan were in an elevator." Kendall moaned in pleasure.

"I know baby, but it's not gonna stop me from pounding in your ass so hard you won't be able to walk tomorrow." Logan smirked and ran his hands along the waist band of his taller lovers pants and boxers and pulled them two boys connected there lips in a needy kiss. Logan pulled of the rest of his clothes and pushed them away with his feet. When the kiss broke Kendall laid down in the elevator and sat Logan on his shorter boy put two of his fingers by Kendall's lips "suck." He instructed. And of course Kendall did so, he parted his lips and took in Logan's fingers. He sucked and swirled his tongue around until he felt they were wet pulled his fingers out of the blondes mouth and kissed down his stomach.

The brunette licked kendalls nipples then smirked at the blonde, "Hey Kendall? How badly do you want to get fucked?"

"So badly! Fuck me Logan! Pound into my ass! Please?! Oh god!" Kendall moaned. Logan chuckled and kissed Kendall's neck then bit it gently and licked the bite mark, "I can do that" Logan lined his fingers up to Kendall's puckered hole.

"But first you need to be prepared." Logan slowly pushed a finger passed the tight ring of muscle and moved it around. Kendall hissed but then got use to the pain and pushed himself down onto Logan's finger. Logan added another one and moved it around as well. Kendall moaned when Logan hit is prostate.

"mmm, logan." kendall groaned. The brunette pulled his fingers out of the blonde boy. Kendall whined at the suddenly loss of pleasure. Logan spit in his hands, lubing up his cock. The brunette lined his hard and throbbing cock up to Kendall's asshole. Babe just shove it in!" Kendall groaned in need of a good fuck. Logan smiled and slowly shoved his cock Into Kendall. Kendall moaned at the feeling of complete pleasure and began rocking his hips.

"Loggggaaaannnn, move. "Logan growled and started moving his hips along with his boyfriend. Logan leaned down and gave Kendall a quick yet sweet kiss.

"Harder!" Kendall yelled/moaned. Logan bucked his hips into Kendall's ass harder and his speed got faster with every thrust.

"Your such a whore Kendall. You want me to cum in you don't you slut?!" Logan growled in his lovers ear.

"God yes Logan!" Kendall screamed. The two boys felt themselves reach there highs, and they came in unison. Kendall poured hot and sticky onto their stomachs and painted them white. Logan thrusted one more time riding out his orgasm while cuming into Kendall's ass. The two lovers panted and Logan collapsed onto his boyfriends chest.

"Oh my god Logan, that was... Wow." Kendall smiled. Logan looked into his boyfriends eyes an kisses him ."Your mine kendall, forever." Logan stood up and got dressed. Kendall followed Logan's actions and got dressed as well. When they started the elevator again Kendall turned to Logan and smiled. "And always." Logan smiled at Kendall's words. When the elevator came to a stop both boys ran into the apartment and went into their shared bedroom for round two.


End file.
